


【锤基】Expense

by banshu0_0



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshu0_0/pseuds/banshu0_0
Summary: 复联3设Loki假死被Thor捉回来为背景warning：spanking/电击/微黑化锤/安抚性爱





	【锤基】Expense

Loki躲进了阿斯加德的阁楼里。

灰尘被他偶尔的挪动扬起来，裤子用粗糙的纹路磨上皮肤，他吃痛的闷哼一声，手从裤子里伸进去，缓慢又小心地迅速揉了两下还带有Thor巴掌余温的红屁股。钝痛从Loki的掌心下蔓延开，他尽力把身体缩进最昏暗的角落里，计算着哥哥还有多久就会发现他最后的藏身之地。

疼痛让他咬着牙不断咒骂，又忍不住肝颤地想起来Thor上一次把他按在膝盖上的威胁。被他骗过死亡的雷神眼睛还没缓过满目的悲恸就再度盛满怒火，妙尔厄尔威胁地压住他的腰身，语气里浸满了他从未从Thor嘴里听到过的戾气与冷漠，“Loki，我向你保证，你要是胆敢再玩一次同样的把戏，我就用父亲的圆棍抽到你再没力气爬出阿斯加德。”

而这才二十出头个巴掌落下去而已。他恐惧又绝望地褪下了一点裤子回头查看，瑟缩在空气中的软肉已经烙满了印记。奥丁在上——Loki还从来没有祈求过父亲的庇护——Thor别真的去父亲的储藏室把这东西翻出来吧。

脚步声这个时候出现在了门前，Loki屏住了呼吸，头发里一直悬着的汗珠从脖子滑落下来。

Thor懒得再费心思和弟弟拐弯抹角，长时间的悲伤和再一次被戏耍的恼怒已经磨灭了温柔。他抬腿踹了踹门，不耐烦地吼叫：“Loki！我给你三秒钟，要么自己把门打开趴好挨揍，要么等着我把门撞开，你被我绑起来打。”

回应Thor的只有死一般的寂静。他挑了挑眉，脸上的表情依旧平静。很好，不装模作样地做一些没有任何用处的无谓抵抗就不是他弟弟了。废弃的小阁楼已经很久没人维修过，他像是踩碎一片秋天的落叶一般轻飘飘地让木门轰然倒塌，毫不留情地砸烂了Loki的最后一道防护屏。

墙根里的缝隙有绿色的影子一闪而过，Thor装作没看见，指尖却暗暗攒起了力气，下一秒捏住了小蛇的七寸就往桌子上按过去，把弟弟抖动着漏出来的脚踝分开和桌腿绑在一起。裤子还挎在腿弯出没提上去，Loki慌慌张张从Thor腿上逃跑的时候忘了捡回自己被扔掉的内裤，红肿的屁股朝着哥哥的方向摊开来，连还紧闭着的穴口都清晰可见。

但雷神这时候显然心思不在Loki的生殖器上，他想，Loki现在需要的是一场彻头彻尾的惩罚，而不是快感和欢愉。

“Awwwwwwwwww!!!” 圆棍直截了当地抽在Loki的臀峰上——那里因为最过于挺翘在之前已经承担了大部分的巴掌，棍子的打击又往上添加了无数道泛紫的肿痕。Loki只觉得陌生的疼痛猛然在后方上炸开来，麻痹的痛感震动了他整个屁股，连腰侧和肚子都被波及的痉挛。他视觉上一黑，上半身无意识地挺动挣扎，大腿的每一块儿肌肉都绷紧。

无数的尖叫和哭喊没有什么用处，Loki用余光瞟见了那根棍子上闪烁出来的电花，深深的绝望穿过他的脊背把他钉在原地，眼泪从他早就红透的眼眶里落下来。黑发被汗水湿了个彻底，他徒劳的眯了眯自己的眼睛，没有意识到自己的嗓音已经变得凄厉又尖锐。

“不，Thor，你不能这么对我！” Thor实在是被他的声音搅得心烦意乱，他加大了往棍子里灌输的电流，用了力气狠狠在Loki的臀腿交界处连续抽打了三下，细腻的皮肤一瞬间肿起来，淤血在太小的区域内堆积着，颜色深的发紫。他把棍子深深地压进那道伤痕里，腾出一只手了掐住了Loki的下巴，迫使弟弟对上自己的眼睛。

“我不能这么对你吗？”

痛楚几乎蒙蔽了Loki神经，他努力摇着头想从这顿恐怖的鞭挞中逃出去，却甚至没能让自己在桌面上挪动分毫。长时间的沉默让Thor以为他还在酝酿着挑衅，身后的细棍刚消停一会儿，就再次刮着风往两团臀肉上招呼，向来狡猾且坚韧的邪神头一次被打得意识几近恍惚。

Thor估计是玩腻了，他以前不会舍得这么打我的。Loki的瞳孔涣散开来，眼泪像不要钱一样掉下去，委屈甚至在他心里盖过了屁股上的疼痛。Thor不会再爱我了。他在心里默念，Thor不会再爱我了。后悔把他淹了个底朝天，呼吸系统被难以言说的悲伤情绪堵塞住。

惩罚的力度并没有因为Loki的胡思乱想而减缓，相反的，那根皮棍依旧保持着一定的速度撕咬着Loki的臀部，一次又一次砸在已经高肿的地方，鞭痕交叠着打出棱子。“brother，brother please……”他的声音微弱下去，手没忍住放到屁股上去遮挡。

“我无数次的对你敞开心扉，“Thor被他突然伸出来的手吓了一跳，连忙收了力气把棍子扔到一边，有些后怕的连掐了弟弟被打得最狠的软肉上几把，才转而继续用手均匀地往下方的腿臀处招呼，“我毫无保留的爱你、信任你，换来的是咬我一口的蛇或者捅我一下的小刀我都不在乎，因为那都不是很疼。”

他的语气很平缓，但Loki觉得不可抑制地慌张起来。

“可你假装你死了，总是。我一次又一次心如刀绞，你对我说过的每一个字每一句承诺都好像变成你那张可憎的脸在对我哈哈大笑 ‘哦，Thor，你不会真的信了吧，你个蠢猪’。你现在疼吗Loki？我比你更疼十倍。”

泪水终于彻底占据了Loki的眼眶，他吸引人的墨绿色瞳孔旁边布满了哭出来的红血丝。“I’m sorry, I’m sorry brother.” 他嘶哑着嗓音想出触碰Thor的手臂，层层叠叠布满肿痕的屁股因为他用力的脊背翘起来。

“我错了，哥哥，原谅我。”

Thor低头看着Loki因为疼痛一直在颤抖的肩膀，上面已经落满了他不断掉落的冷汗。阿斯加德的小王子虽然看起来不那么受待见，实际上是娇生惯养长大的，几千年也难得吃一次苦，这次是真的快到了他的极限。Thor用手抚过弟弟颈侧两道依旧鲜红的血痕，又看了看弟弟伤势斑驳的屁股，一时间再也下不去手了。

他叹了口气，弯腰下去松开Loki脚踝的绳索，把还在低声啜泣的年轻人抱进怀里。Loki异常乖顺的贴着他，手臂环着他的脖子紧了紧，眼泪沾湿了他的肩窝。

“最后十下。”Thor强制自己闭起眼来不再去看Loki震惊到失神的眼睛，把弟弟掉了个个放在膝盖上，“你数出来，我们很快就结束。”

“wait, wait,我今天得到的教训已经够多的了，你不能再——Awwwwwww——”Thor威胁性地在他的肉臀上打了两巴掌，Loki委屈地吸了吸鼻子，“ok, ok，一。”

“二，三，四，五，Ow!“Thor好像是铁了心思要让他长记性，每一巴掌都刚好卡在上一记的疼痛将过的时候落下，让他死活都不愿意听话的弟弟充分感受每一击的疼痛，同时也不给他已经足够可怜的臀肉一丝放松的机会。

Loki的小腿为了分散疼痛用力地蹬起来，臀缝在他这样的动作中打开，Thor没控制住力道，几记重重的巴掌直接扇到了一直藏在臀肉中的穴口，指尖也几次浅浅的戳了进去。邪神被隐秘地带突然降落的疼痛刺激得惨叫，尾音却沾染上了不一样的意味。

雷神了然的笑了笑，不再强求他报数，剩下的没几巴掌被他用手指扒开肿胀的屁股肉全给Loki的会阴处吞了去，膝盖也同时在身下磨蹭起他的性器。

情欲伴随着疼痛迅速升腾到他脑袋里，Loki无措地张了张嘴，呻吟从嗓子眼里顺着飘出来。雷神带着茧的指尖轻车熟路的钻进他湿热的甬道里，在前列腺附近来回揉弄。肠液迅速被分泌出来，长时间没接触过性爱的身体经不起逗弄，Loki用力把腿分开，没忍住趴在Thor腿上挺动了两下腰腹。

酸胀在他的小腹附近堆积起来，Loki想用手撸动性器舒缓一下欲望，却被他哥哥抓住了手腕强行背在背后。精液已经快把他的阴茎填满了，Loki无助地想，快感却还在他身后不断叠加。他仰着头不知廉耻地半张着嘴浪叫，刚被惩罚完的新鲜红屁股在他哥哥手底下不断扭动，Thor看着这难得一遇的艳丽场景，欲望也越发勃大。

他弯了弯手指，确保自己的指尖对准了弟弟的敏感处，然后压紧了Loki的腰，食指指尖释放出了微弱却足以让Loki不断射精的电流。

夜还很长。属于Loki的惩罚过去了，他现在只用继续享受哥哥给他带来的性爱和高潮。


End file.
